Baroness
This page is for the character The Baroness. For the person who plays her, see The-Baroness. "I hate the G.I. JOE Team. Who do they think they are? What makes them so special? And they dress so badly!" BARONESS was the spoiled offspring of European aristocrats who made sure that both her and her brother, Eugen, had the best of everything in life. During the time of the Vietnam War, Eugen had abandoned his aristocratic lifestyle. Using his power and influence, he delivered medical supplies and other needed items into the war-torn region. On one tragic occasion, Eugen's sister, the woman who one day would become The Baroness, accompanied him on what would result in a deal gone bad. Eugen was fatally wounded just as another soldier later known as Snake-Eyes burst in and killed Eugen's murderers. His sister, who had been in another room, believed that the soldier had destroyed both her brother and his supposedly peaceful contacts. This set her on a course of revenge that would lead her into a life of international terrorism. She joined the ranks of COBRA, rising to become its top intelligence agent. The Baroness is a highly intelligent and ambitious individual, who is qualified in most small arms, including the M-16, AK-47, RPG 7, and the Uzi. She is also an experienced H.I.S.S. tank operator and fixed wing pilot. Her principle weakness is in the division of her loyalty between Cobra Commander and Destro. Her chief strength would seem to lie in her incredible skill at disguise and impersonation, as well as her ability to work everyone around her against each other, to her advantage. Her powers of manipulation and seduction are simply breathtaking. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Anastasia was born somewhere in Europe in 1953 to wealthy aristocrats who spoiled her. Her brother, Eugen, had been part of a humanitarian effort to bring medical supplies to the natives of Vietnam during the Vietnam War. The supplies were to be distributed to the people regardless of their political affiliation. During the Tet offensive, Eugen had been in Saigon and Anastasia, only 15 years old, came along since she was on Christmas break from her boarding school. When they arrived, a warehouse which was supposed to be filled with the supplies was empty. He discovered that his contacts were selling the supplies to buy weapons. When DeCobray found out, the two men shot him dead. At that moment, a young soldier -- Snake-Eyes -- arrived and killed the two men. Anastasia rushed into the room and saw Snake-Eyes there, believing he killed all three men. Taken away before Snake-Eyes was cleared, Anastasia became angry, bitter and disillusioned. She soon became a radical student activist and eventually an international terrorist. The particulars of the early years of her career are unknown, but by 1982 the Baroness had became an infamous figure and joined the organization known as Cobra Command. Early in her career with Cobra, she led the team that kidnapped American scientist Dr. Adele Burkhart. The Baroness first dealt with the G.I. Joe team during their rescue of Burkhart. For the next few years, Baroness became an integral part of Cobra and a trusted lieutenant of Cobra Commander. When Cobra Commander brought Destro into the organization, he was surprised to find out the Baroness had already met Destro. It was obvious they had had a past relationship, but the exact circumstances remain unknown. Cobra Commander soon became suspicious of Destro's growing power in the organization and hired the mercenary Major Bludd to kill him. During a battle in Washington, D.C. with the Joes, Bludd took the opportunity to shoot Destro while driving a HISS tank. The Baroness realized what was about to happen and swerved her tank to stop Bludd. Her tank exploded, nearly killing her. Bludd decided to save the Baroness, but they were both captured by the Joe team. Bludd managed to escape the Joes headquarters -- the Pit -- and took a comatose Baroness to the Bern Institute of Reconstructive Surgery in Switzerland where she was healed by Dr. Hundtkinder. When Joes had tracked them to Switzerland, Bludd sent a message to Cobra Commander to ransom the Baroness back to Cobra. Once he showed up, Bludd and the Baroness escaped and left the commander to be captured by the Joes. Bludd and the Baroness returned to Cobra headquarters and began plotting with Destro to take control of Cobra. They wanted to eliminate Cobra Commander, knowing that his bodyguard, Storm Shadow, would rescue him. They sent the mercenary Firefly and the Cobra pilot, Wild Weasel, to find the commander. However, Storm Shadow was captured, allowing Cobra Commander to escape and return to Cobra headquarters. Firefly and Wild Weasel were captured by Zartan. The Baroness and Major Bludd continued their plan to take over Cobra. Baroness offered freedom to a imprisoned Bludd to help her. Bludd located the young boy Billy, part of the Cobra underground in Springfield, the Cobra-controlled town somewhere in America. They trained him to assassinate Cobra Commander, but when the attempt was made, Destro somehow recognized that Billy was Cobra Commander's son and stopped the boy. When Billy's trial was held, he refused to turn in his accomplices. Bludd and the Baroness were delighted and soon afterward, Storm Shadow rescued Billy and left Cobra. Baroness continued her prominence in Cobra. She and Destro tested the inventions of Dr. Mindbender against G.I. Joe trainees and were defeated, but Mindbender joined Cobra. When Storm Shadow tried to escape Cobra Island, the Baroness shot him, tired of being betrayed by the ninja. Destro and the Baroness helped Mindbender scour the world for the remains of long-dead historical leaders. The scientist used these remains to create Serpentor, the ultimate Cobra warrior. Storm Shadow's body was used as well and he was somehow revived. When Serpentor arrived on Cobra Island, he began to usurp control from Cobra Commander, gaining the support of the Baroness and Dr. Mindbender. Soon afterward, Cobra Commander and Destro attacked G.I. Joe's headquarters, the Pit. The Pit was destroyed, and the commander and Destro were presumed killed in the explosion. The two men had survived, but went into hiding for a short time, away from Cobra. Cobra Commander was shot by the Crimson Guardsman Fred VII, who thought the commander had died. He arrived on Cobra Island claiming to be the original Cobra Commander. Serpentor had the Baroness decide if it was truly Cobra Commander, since she knew what he really looked like. When Fred VII revealed his identity, the Baroness did not turn him in, but instead decided to become his "partner," using him to have more control over the organization. The power struggle between Serpentor and the false commander culminated in the Cobra Island Civil War, which split Cobra into two factions, loyal to Serpentor or the commander. The war, in which the Joe team entered on Serpentor's side, ended with the death of Serpentor and the arrival of Destro. Destro's personal army nearly took over the island when Destro claimed the Baroness as his prize, and left the island, taking her with him. The Baroness then joined Destro's organization, which soon merged with Cobra. She was teamed up with Zarana to oversee Cobra's Broca Beach operation. The two women constantly fought and the Baroness tried to kill Zarana. The Baroness soon got a call from Dr. Hundtkinder who faxed her a picture of another patient at the Bern Institute. She recognized the man as her brother's murderer, and learned it was Snake-Eyes. She attacked the Bern Institute, shooting Scarlett and capturing Snake-Eyes. She brought him back to the Cobra Consulate building in New York, but Snake-Eyes escaped, causing the collapse of the building. Baroness nearly fell to her death but was caught by Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow as they hung from the crumbling building. She was about to shoot Snake-Eyes when Destro arrived and told her that he had been in Saigon as a teenager when her brother was killed. His father had discovered that Snake-Eyes had not killed Eugene. Unwilling to accept this, she let go of Snake-Eyes and fell again. She was saved by Storm Shadow who returned her to Destro to live with what she had done. Destro gave up his weapons business to live with the Baroness in his castle in Scotland. When the real Cobra Commander returned to power, he attempted to kill Destro. He brainwashed the Baroness to kill Destro, but she broke free of the conditioning and defended Destro's castle in Trans-Carpathia from Cobra with the help of the G.I. Joe team. When Dr. Mindbender revealed to Cobra Commander that he had placed mind-controlling implants into Destro and Zartan years earlier, the commander returned to Destro's castle in Trans-Carpathia and activated the implants. He soon used the Brain-Wave scanner to control the Baroness, Billy and Storm Shadow as well. With the high command of Cobra back in power, the commander began his plan to take control of the countries surrounding Trans-Carpathia. A short time later, the G.I. Joe team was team was disbanded by the U.S. military. Soon afterward, Cobra forces fell to a unified attack by regular military forces. Most of Cobra's "high command" disappeared in the wake of the conflict, including the Baroness. MUX History: The Baroness has recently been given control of Cobra by Destro as an engagement gift. OOC Notes Logs/Posts 2007 * June 27 - A Brand New Over Kill * August 10 - Once Upon A Joe In The West Pt 1 2008 * October 13 - Scanner Discussions - Baroness and Major Bludd chat about the present, the past, and the Brainwave Scanner. * November 18 - Out From Undercover - Major Bludd unexpectedly discovers a pair of GI Joes lurking undercover on the Colombia base. * November 24 - Ace Attempts a Rescue 2009 * Geo-Recon Satellite Capture Attempt - The United States prepares to launch a Geo-Recon Satellite. Cobra attempts to take control of it. * February 26 - Colombia Invasion * February 26 - Colombia Invasion - Duke POV * June 12 - Ace and Mara Break-In Attempt II * August 26 - Baroness and Bludd Discuss the Commander's Absence Sep 21: IC Message to all Cobra Troops This is the Baroness. I am sending this to all LOYAL Cobra Troops, Destro is attempting to take over Cobra, and meld it into something the Commander does not want. We can not allow this. If you support Cobra Commander's true Vision of Cobra, contact me now. If you prefer, go to Broca Beach... I will be there awaiting the TRULY loyal troops. Baroness Clear Nov 23: IC Orders **On the screen, comes the image of Anastasia DeCobray, better known as The Baroness. She smiles at the camera, and starts out, softly, her Eastern European accent causing her words, while understandable, to have an even greater menacing quality.** Cobra, let me begin by saying that our efforts to discredit the G.I. Joe Team have started to payoff, even if the American Media. It should continue. I want the Naval Forces of Cobra to Launch attacks on the Port Cities of New York, Boston, New Orleans, Houston, San Diego, and Seattle. Nothing too severe, but random Missile Launches as Cargo Storage Facilities, Cargo Ships, and the Like. Limit the loss of life, for the time being. Cobra Air Forces, strike further into the Country. Special Targets would be Napalm raids on Farms, Ranches, and Water Treatment Facilities. Strike fear for the food and water supply of the American civilian. Always, of course, leaving a Calling Card... Cobra Dry Rations, and Water Bottles with the Cobra Symbol, in crates, would show that Cobra, while interested in discrediting G.I. Joe, and waging war on the American Government, does not wish to harm the Civilians. We must turn the Civilians of America against the Government, and especially against G.I. Joe. Cobra Infantry Forces, I want you to be on watch for targets of opportunity. Anything that will continue to do the work started by the Naval and Air Forces is what I want to see. I have a special mission for those of you that are more Sneaky, especially the Range-Vipers, Ninja-Vipers, and Night Creepers. I *want* Cobra Commander found. While I am holding his place, I do think we need our Commander back. FIND HIM! *Baroness leans towards the Camera, her voice low again* I will be addressing the American Media in a few days, after our attacks begin, and I want successes to show what we can do. Do not fail yourselves, Cobra, or ME! Failure will be met with SEVERE penalty. *With a last, almost sweet smile, Baroness' face fades out slowly, to be replaced with the Cobra Symbol, blood Red, against a black background, before that as well, fades.* Nov 23: IC Orders *Baroness appears on screen again** The following agents are tasked as follows. Firefly: Your standard fee has been deposited in your account. I want you to locate high value MILITARY targets in the United States, or their Bases off American Soil. Report them to me. Over Kill: You will stand by for any targets designated by Firefly, for your B.A.T. and Vector troops to attack. Also, if you find, during the course of your wandering, any Member of G.I. Joe, I want you to attack them. If you can, capture them, if not, kill or injure them. Zartan: You and your Family should infiltrate the Americans, use your disguises to locate the Commander, and inform myself immediately. Artemis: You will take Zartan's information, and you and a squad of Range-Vipers I am sending to you, will check each bit of information. You WILL find Cobra Commander Major Bludd: You will oversee any and all Infantry and B.A.T. raid on the Americans. Copperhead: Take charge of Naval Forces, and lead them into their Attacks. Wild Weasel: The Air Force Raids are your area. Also, Military Targets will be acceptable. Dr. Mindbender & Typhoid: I want more weapons that the Infantry can use to incapacitate the Americans. However, I want Lethal and Non-Lethal weapons. Civilians should NOT be targeted with Lethal Weapons, unless it is unavoidable. **OOC: If I forgot you, specifically, let me know, and I will give you some Orders** Baroness. December 23 - Best Negotiation Ever 2010 Jan 06 - IC Orders TO: '''Cobra Command, Cobra Tele-Vipers, Cobra Island Personnel '''FROM: Baroness RE: Cobra Island Communications Effective Immediately, Tele-Viper 742 has been Promoted to Wiretap, and made Commander of the Tele-Vipers on Cobra Island, and placed in Charge of the Communications Section of the Command Center on Cobra Island. Jan 08 - IC Orders TO: Brainstorm, Artemis, Cobra Intelligence CC: Cobra Command Personal (OOC Note: Rank 5 or Higher) FROM: Baroness RE: Operation Commander Recovery Artemis, you and your Search Squad will be seconded to Brainstorm's more aggressive search for the Commander. Brainstorm is in command of this mission, and your squad will support him in any way necessary. All Reports originally routed to Artemis, will go to both Artemis, and Brainstorm. However, if you, Artemis, find any leads that are not based on Brainstorm's approach, you are to inform him, and myself of it, and I will decide if the information is reliable enough to act on. Baroness *OOC NOTE: Artemis is assigned to Brainstorm, so that the Range Viper that Baroness has placed there, can continue to hinder any search for the Commander. During the course of the search, Range Viper 1928 can, and will hinder any real chance of success, but, in the end, will be found out, and likely killed. No link to the Baroness will be shown by anything the Range Viper in question does or says, as the Range Viper is working under false pretenses that Destro ordered him to hinder the investigation*** Jan 08 - IC Orders TO: '''All Cobra Personnel '''FROM: Baroness RE: Attacks on American Mainland From now on, without direct orders from me, all attacks on the American 'Lower 48' will stop. Such attacks should be moved off the Mainland United States, to such places like Alaska, Hawaii, Guam, or any U.S. Military bases on 'Foreign Soil'. Our attacks have done the work they were designed to do, but the time to attack the United States Mainland is over. It is time to ensure that American Civilians understand we do not wish them hurt, that we only wish to free them from the Government that enslaves them. The only exception to this will be attacks on U.S. Military Installations in the United States, or at such targets that Brainstorm's new Campaign will do, for which only he may decide if you need to know about. I want to see a world wide raid on U.S. Military targets, beginning as soon as possible. I want Strikes on Naval Vessels, including those Civilian Vessels that may be hauling Oil, which first must be taken over, and the crew removed. Also, strikes on U.S. Military Bases in the European and Middle Eastern Theaters should commence tomorrow. Baroness Jan 19 - IC Orders TO: Cobra Command, Major Bludd FROM: '''Baroness '''RE: Haiti Major, while you are there, I want you to work on getting the Haitian Government to accept a full time Peace-Keeping role from Cobra Troops. Perhaps something like was arranged in Somalia? Look into it Major. Baroness Feb 08 - RE: Transmission TO: Technical Division FROM: Baroness CC: Cobra Command, Wiretap RE: Previous Incoming Transmission I want this explained, and I expect it explained Immediately. What is the source of the transmission, where is it coming from, and more importantly, I want the transmission translated into ENGLISH, or UKRANIAN, not Techno-babble. Also, I want it done yesterday. Baroness February 11 - Baroness Interview Melinda Lossman interviews the Baroness by phone. February 11 - Attacks Strain US Relations with TC Recent attacks on US military installations by Cobra has put to rest hopes for improved relations with Cobra Island and has strained US relationships with Trans-Carpathia as well. February 27 - IC Orders TO ALL COBRA PERSONNEL FROM Baroness RE: Over Kill, Vectors, and the BATs ANY BAT or Vector spotted, shall be treated as Hostile. Any contact with Over Kill will be reported. There is a reward now being posted of 1,000,000 U.S. Dollars for the person that brings me Over Kill's CPU. I have ordered the Radio Channel's re-encrypted, to an encryption code that is not in Over Kill's Memory Banks. We will crush this BAT Rebellion, once and for all, and ALL BATs and Vectors will permanently be shut down. Baroness February 28 - IC Orders TO: All Cobra Personnel FROM: Baroness RE: Ebony Some of you may notice the coming and goings of a Scarlett look-a-like. This is Ebony, and she has been hired by Cobra to cause problems for the Joes. With my PR Campaign in full force, we dare not attack the American Interests, so as of now, Cobra will not strike American Targets, unless attacked first. We will provide The Joes that come through the portal from the Other Universe support, however. Noting Overt, but if they need Supplies, a place to hide, we will provide it. Before they are taken to Springfield, Australia, or Cobra Island, or Broca Beach, however, they will need my approval. * March 8 2010 - Bludd v Buzzer - Bludd makes his displeasure known when Buzzer puts voice to the thoughts of the Cobra rumour mill. April 2 - Deanna's Distress Call Something is lurking under the ruins of the Colombia Base... 'April, 11 - IC Orders' TO: '''All Cobra Forces '''FROM: Baroness '''RE: '''U.S. Relations With negotiations with the United States having broken down, Cobra Forces are hereby placed on War Warning. I want all forces to prepare for resumed actions on the United States, but all forces are to await my orders before striking. We will begin with a series of strikes, with no warning, that leave no witnesses, to soften up certain targets. I want there to be no connection to Cobra, at first. The first Target, will be Guantonamo Bay Naval Base, on Cuba. However, to soften the target, I want assaults on Naval and Air Force Facilities in Florida, Mississippi, Alabama, Louisiana, and Texas. Air Strikes by Night Ravens and Any Stealth Equipped Aircraft. Sea Based Strikes will also be launched, but from maximum range, to ensure the Naval Forces can not be tracked. Major Bludd, I want you to plan a Naval and Air Based Assault on Guantanamo Bay. Infantry Forces can be Airlifted in via Helicopter, Airborne Assault via Airplane, or Naval Based Landing Craft can be used as well. Whatever you deem most effective. Our objective, other than the destruction of American property, and loss of American Naval and Marine Life, is the freeing of the terrorists the Americans have there. Use whatever units you deem needed. All Cobra Forces are at your Control. If there is any talk of this strike on ANY Radio, Cellular, Land-line, Television, or Internet Communication, I will have the offender killed. Baroness May 20 - IC Report TO: All Personnel FROM: Baroness RE: Cobra Commander This has gone on long enough. I want the Commander found, and I want him found YESTERDAY! The ONLY ones not being held to account for his not being found are those currently in on the plans Major Bludd is working on for our re-launching of Attacks on the Americans. That is all. May 23 - Ana Arrests Bastan The Baroness has heard through her F.B.I. informants that Bludd was almost arrested, and her Mexican contacts tell her where he is... She decides to vsit him, under cover. June 28 - IC Orders To All Cobra Troops: Per the Commander's Orders, I expect prepatory Raids on the American Military Installations along the Gulf Coast to proceed on schedule. I will personally lead the Air Raid on Fort Hood in the next few days. All Strato-Vipers should prepare for it. Baroness July 22 - "They're back!" Cobra attacks the Pensacola Naval Air Station... Players The Baroness is played, surprisingly enough, by The-Baroness. Gallery cover-large.jpg Ana1.jpg Baroness-Avatar.jpg 009ROC_Sienna_Miller_001.jpg Ana-Movie-1.jpg Ana-Movie-2.jpg Ana-Movie-3.jpg BARONESS.jpg baroness3.jpg baroness2.jpg BARONESS1024.jpg Brocklee_Baroness.jpg|Even when young, she was mean. Uhoh.jpg|Did Destro make Ana mad... or what? Uhoh2.jpg|Alas, Poor Destro, I know him, Sebastian.... woo.jpg|Baroness and her troops Flint9.jpg|Ummm... This is to throw Flint off his game... Right? RIGHT???? Flint10.jpg|A duel to the death, in mid air... Nice... Too bad there is no parachute :( Baroness4.jpg baroness5.jpg Baroness6.jpg Baroness7.jpg|Bad Day! baroness8.jpg baroness_destro.jpg baroness9.jpg ana2.jpg|A new alliance in the works? STARSCREAM? ana3.jpg ana4.jpg ana5.jpg ana6.jpg|I want you! To join Cobra. It is sort of like the Uncle Sam Recruiting Poster. Either that, or it is a 'You! You NAUGHTY Boy!' ana7.jpg|Ooooh... Ana and her Red-Eyed, Evil Pet? ana8.jpg ana9.jpg ana-party.jpg|Ana at the Holiday Party? Cobra-thon? ana10.jpg ana11.jpg yo-Ana-1.jpg yo-Ana-2.jpg yo-Ana-3.jpg yo-Ana-4.jpg yo-Ana-5.jpg yo-Ana-6.jpg yo-Ana-7.jpg yo-Ana-8.jpg yo-Ana-9.jpg yo-Ana-10.jpg External Links * The BARONESS on Twitter Resources Category:2007 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2010 Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Command Category:FCs Category:Female Characters Category:Humans